Hunger And War Times
Hunger And War Times is the fifty-seventh fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the second one in the Town Outskirts district. Characters introduced: *Joshua Vain (Lindsey's brother) *Lightning Phantom (Urban legend) *Miranda Flores (Jessica Trimmle's niece) Case Background Sabrina Stone was very hyped to go see Robert Jamin's speech to announce their new transgenic food production in Saint Claire (the new neighborhood for poor people), and as Octavius Keys was very sad because of his fight with his boyfriend, Orlando Edra, she took him and the player with her. They had argued because Octavius didn't want to go to the LGBT+ pride parade with him. After Robert finished speaking, they went to see the first transgenic watermelon garden in Townville only to find another dead body and start investigating a new case. The victim was in fact Andrew Herway, one of the main stockholders from Jade River Holdings, whom the team had learnt about in their previous case. They discovered that he approached the Flukes in Saint Claire (the new neighborhood for poor people) to give them food like Jamin Family Company was doing. Just after the case had started, Lindsey Vain's brother became one of the suspects along with the leader of the Flukes (Jose) and Megan Alkala, the victim's boss. Lindsey found out that Andrew had bought a security system for the Flukes' headquarters so Jose was interrogated a second time. In fact, Jade River Holdings wanted to sell transgenic food too but the Jamin released their own project first. Andrew, coming on behalf of his company, made a deal with the Flukes so that both the gang and Jade River got a benefit from it. This was causing the gangs to get "sponsors" which were now part of the gang war. Jade River with the Flukes, and the Jamin with the Hades. This caused Ash to tell the Flukes to stop this, because they would lose like the Hades had lost when Jessica Trimmle died. It was revealed that at that time the Hades were about to be defeated by their enemies, but they recovered and the gang war went on. Alan Smith said that Sabrina should stay at the lab to help with the case and that Octavius had to investigate a "mysterious light" that had appeared in the district (which was later found out to be an urban legend). Because of this, and as the case was related to gangs, Daniel Mossle became the new partner in the case. After finding the article that Linda Farren had wrote about Jessica Trimmle he went with Ash (the leader of the Hades) and asked him for a hair, making up a lie that it was to prove his innocence in Andrew's murder. He said later that it was to check if Ash was Harry Clover's father. A couple of hours later, the team finally got to the truth and discovered that Jose was the true killer of Andrew Herway. He confessed quickly, telling the story of how Andrew had wanted to rape him because he was rich and thought he could control poor people for their pleasure. Jose felt threatened and after Andrew punched him in the face, he hit him back and got out of himself, ending up in Andrew dead for all of the punches he'd received. During his trial, he asked for forgiveness because the Flukes would weaken with their two leaders in jail, but Judge Gonzalez sent him to jail for one year and six months because of his manslaughter and by the way, criminal activity as he was in a gang. Because of this, the gang war reached an end with a victory from the Hades after the Flukes said they'd gave in. The next day, Octavius told the player about the light people had seen and according to Gino Reina, it was an urban legend called the Lightning Phantom. Near the place where it had appeared, they found a glowing piece of paper which said "lucifer" but it stopped glowing and the wind blew it away, making Octavius frustrated. Lindsey went with the player too to help her brother (who had been one of the suspects) and also to ask him about Octavius, as he fancied him. Joshua didn't pay much attention to the Octavius topic and asked the player to restore a document he'd been given by a man who was trying to help him to change his ID so that it recognised him as a male but they found out it was Albert Presto. Joshua was warned because Albert is a greedy lawyer who only thinks about money. The player also heard about an event which was hosted in the Town Outskirts, Townville's Rally Race (which had been mentioned earlier in the family feud case). Octavius got a date with Joshua that night, and before he left, Daniel said that Ash's son had called because his father was very worried. They met the Hades' leader and he said that a woman was looking for Jessica Trimmle. It was in fact Miranda Flores, Jessica's niece and Harry Clover's cousin. Stats Victim *'Andrew Herway' (Murdered and left in a park at the skid row.) Murder Weapon *'Fists' Killer *'Jose' Suspects Jose (Flukes leader) Suspect's profile: The suspect is right-handed - The suspect eats transgenic watermelons - The suspect has access to the Flukes' headquarters Suspect's appearance: - Megan Alkala (Jade River Holdings CEO) Suspect's profile: The suspect is right-handed - The suspect has access to the Flukes' headquarters Suspect's appearance: - Joshua Vain (Lindsey's brother) Suspect's profile: The suspect is right-handed - The suspect eats transgenic watermelons - The suspect has access to the Flukes' headquarters Suspect's appearance: - Ash (Hades leader) Suspect's profile: The suspect is right-handed - The suspect eats transgenic watermelons Suspect's appearance: - Shark (Ash's son) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats transgenic watermelons Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer is right-handed *The killer eats transgenic watermelons *The killer has access to the Flukes' headquarters *The killer has brown hair *The killer's blood type is A+ Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Death with pride *Investigate Transgenic garden (Clues: Victim's body, Wallet, Shoe) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Wallet (Result: Jade River card) *Analyze Jade River card (9:00:00) *Ask Megan Alkala about Andrew's access card *Examine Shoe (Result: Rainbow glitter) *Investigate Pride parade (Clues: Suitcase, Faded sign) *Examine Suitcase (Result: Documents about Jose) *Talk to Jose about the victim's businesses with him *Examine Faded sign (Result: Protest sign) *Examine Protest sign (Result: Scarlett Vain's handwriting) *Analyze Scarlett's identity (1:00:00) *Ask Joshua Vain if he saw the victim *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' The deal with the Flukes *Make Jose explain what his deal with the victim was *Investigate Flukes' Headquarters (Clues: Torn letter, Paper sheets) *Examine Torn letter (Result: Faded letter) *Examine Faded letter (Result: Mysterious letter) *Analyze Mysterious letter (9:00:00) *Ask Ash about his letter to the Flukes *Examine Paper sheets (Result: Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone (12:00:00) *Investigate Rainbow float (Clues: Checkbook, Instant photograph) *Examine Checkbook (Result: Bank account number) *Analyze Checkbook (5:00:00) *Question Shark about the check that the victim gave him *Examine Instant photograph (Result: Megan Alkala's face) *Ask Megan Alkala if she was dating the victim *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' Sources of light *Let Joshua explain what Andrew's message was about *Investigate Corridor entrance (Clues: Torn newspaper, Bloodstained rock) *Examine Torn newspaper (Result: Linda Farren's article) *See what Daniel has to say to Ash *Examine Bloodstained rock (Result: Blood sample) *Analyze Blood sample (6:00:00) *Make Shark tell the truth about his incident *Investigate Fireflies swamp (Clues: Necktie pin) *Examine Necktie pin (Result: Unknown cells) *Examine Unknown cells (Result: Brown hair cells) *Examine Andrew's necktie (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (15:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Creepy Crops 2 (No stars) 'Creepy Crops 2 - Transgender' *See how you can help Joshua *Examine Torn page (Result: Restored document) *Examine ID code (Result: Code deciphered) *Analyze Joshua's document (11:00:00) *Talk to Joshua about Albert Presto (Reward: Burger) *Make sure Ash keeps the gang war under control *Investigate Flukes' Headquarters (Clues: Pen stand) *Examine Pen stand (Result: Spectator ticket) *Analyze Spectator ticket (9:00:00) *Return the race ticket to Mark Baldebin (Reward: Party hat, Candy necklace) *Investigate Rainbow float (Clues: Glowing paper) *Examine Glowing paper (Result: Writing recovered) *Help Ashton Baldebin out (Reward: 10 cash) *Examine Woman's description (Result: Miranda Flores' description) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Trivia *This case was originally going to be named "No Pain, No Life", later "End of the Hunger", and then reached its final name "Hunger And War Times". *This case would originally feature Paul Waters and Zachariah Loas as suspects and not Joshua Vain or Megan Alkala. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville